1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and specifically to wireless communications where data is dynamically filtered to reduce bandwidth required to send the data to a wireless subscriber device.
2. Description of Related Art
Emerging smart phone and smart messaging devices are generally capable of accessing the Internet through scaled down Internet browsers. Deployment of these emerging smart phone and smart messaging devices is seamless, as they are typically 2G or 2.5G devices that operate using conventional communications protocol such as CDMA or GSM and that subscribe to the service(s) of one or more service providers.
While the above new technology opens the way for advancements in wireless messaging, certain limitations do exist. Specifically, a service provider, while capable of storing a minimal device profile that is communicated by the device itself through a SIM card in a GSM device or through a device specific code in a CDMA device and that includes device identity and home region data for roaming purposes, has no way of determining a semi-static device profile (e.g., whether the device has a color display with graphics display capabilities) or a dynamically changing device status (e.g., device battery power level or available memory), and is not capable of receiving a user profile (e.g., device has color capabilities, but user requests text only for cost or bandwidth reasons).
As a result, the service provider will forward requested information such as, for example, color graphics to a requesting device regardless of whether, for example, the device battery power level is low or whether a subscriber using the device would prefer black and white graphics for bandwidth preservation and cost purposes. As the bandwidth available to each wireless device is limited (64 kB/sec for a 2G or 2.5G wireless device) and device battery life is finite, a device user may receive truncated data or may incur unexpected charges, or the device battery may run out of power during an Internet communications session.
Therefore, what is needed is a way to dynamically adjust, or filter, the information to be transmitted to a requesting wireless device.